


Handmade Disasters

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juuzou raises Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Juuzou, Shy Harry, at first anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Harry has no idea how he wound up being left behind in Tokyo, but it means he isn't with the Dursleys anymore.It's a shame that where he finds himself isn't any better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I even start this, I'm going to just apologize.   
> For several reasons - first is the fact that I'm starting this despite the number of other on-going fics that I need to continue and finish. But I had this idea and I just had to write it so it'd leave me alone.   
> Second, my characterization is going to be off. I'm new to the Tokyo Ghoul fandom, hence why it's a crossover with Harry Potter. That being said, I hope you enjoy the way I portray the characters! Feel free to give me pointers, I'd love them.   
> And third, this is such a horrible idea. It really is, but I'm going to write it anyway because I haven't found one like it in the already existing crossover fics. 
> 
> Also, this is in no way going to follow canon. Likely for either fandom. It'll be closer to following Harry Potter canon than Tokyo Ghoul canon, though.   
> This begins when Harry is young, pre-Hogwarts.   
> However, Juuzou is around the age of twelve at the beginning.

There were moments when Juuzou would calm himself down just enough, bring himself back into reality enough to pay attention to the other kids around him.

It wasn't often, because as long as he stayed entertaining, things weren't as bad as they could be.

However, with these times came small stabs of sorrow for the others suffering a similar fate to him.

Recently, it was a small child that got brought in - he couldn't be more than seven years old, Juuzou's mind supplied as he watched the kid getting adjusted to his surroundings. He hadn't heard a name, but he figured that was for the best.

He didn't look like he'd last long, at any rate. He was already covered in marks, dark bruises on too-pale skin.

And so, Juuzou didn't approach, just kept an eye from a distance.

* * *

 

When Juuzou finally decided it was time for him to go - it took him far too long to grow tired of listening to the old Ghoul throw orders around and manipulate the kids in her care to do what she wanted from them, he hesitated at passing the room that the kid stayed in.

He looked down for a moment before he clenched his jaw and forced the door open, startling the kid who was nursing a small injury on his arm - not as bad as he'd had in the past, but it was still new enough to twinge in pain.

Juuzou stared at him for a moment before he grabbed the kid's bookbag and started shoving clothes in, grabbing only what was necessary before he threw it to him. "C'mon, we're getting out of here."

Of course, he got a wary look, but no argument.

Once they were gone and far enough out that Juuzou no longer felt eyes watching them, he spoke. "What's your name? I'm Juuzou!"

He knew the kid was used to the name Rei, but he wanted all links to that name gone now. He could deal with the pain inflicted upon him, but he didn't like knowing that a small child had been hurt like he had. He wasn't sure why, he'd never cared for the others before, but he felt like this time was different.

"...Harry,"

"Nice to meetcha!"

* * *

It took far too much time for them to find their way to the 20th ward - it was the first place that Juuzou's mind could provide that was far enough away to be good, but still be considered safe. 

But honestly, most of his worry was finding a place for them to stay and some food.

Even so, he said nothing, just let Harry watch their surroundings with a look of wonder.

* * *

By the time they found a cafe to sit down, Juuzou had gotten a bit of a story out of Harry as to why he was there. 

Green eyes had filled with worry as he spoke, and Juuzou kept his usual cheerful act up, but filed all the information away for another day.

It was one thing to hurt someone who didn't have any family to care, but it was another for it to be someone who had a family. It just pissed him off that said family hadn't cared.

He was half carrying Harry along into the cafe - Anteiku, his mind registered upon passing the sign. "Alright, c'mon, kid," he mumbled, coaxing the boy upright again now that they were inside a building.

He saw the looks they were being afforded - concern concealed in eyes from most all of them.

And so, he eyed them, filtering through masks in his mind to find the right one. "Sorry! We'll just be here for a few minutes to rest!"

And without another word, he led Harry to a table to sit down, watching the small boy plop down and curl up tiredly.

He'd never been more pleased that people didn't bother them.

* * *

It took a week for Juuzou to find them a place to stay, and even then, he immediately went about trying to find them a source of income somehow. 

All in all, it took them well into the next year to get somewhere, get to where they were comfortable.

Juuzou kept Harry away from watching the news and refused to remark on the way that he copied how Juuzou acted in public - safety mechanism, the white-haired boy's mind told him.

They returned to that cafe a few times after that, and Juuzou always seemed amused by the shared love of sweets between himself and Harry. Though he knew that Harry's love for them came from being denied them, as well as basic needs.

He never pointed it out and made sure that on the boy's birthday, they'd go to the cafe.

"It's a special day, so of course you get sweets!" Juuzou told him as they entered the building the cafe was in when Harry expressed his confusion. "How old are you now?"

Harry hesitated before he responded - ten.

 _Huh. He's older than I thought. He's so tiny, though._ Juuzou thought as they entered the warmth of the cafe.

"The usual?"

Juuzou looked up to see one of the workers staring at them patiently - it was the same one that took their order the first several times they'd come into the cafe.

Juuzou placed a finger to his lips and looked to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry just looked up at him through his bangs and nodded in answer.

Of course, this got a bit of a laugh from Juuzou, who nodded in answer to the worker. "I was trying to talk him into trying another one of your sweets today!"

"There's always next time!"

Juuzou smiled when he felt Harry relax beside him - it always took a little bit for him to pick out how he was supposed to act in a situation, but he was getting quicker.

He just hoped eventually it wouldn't be such a struggle, but he knew that the kid hadn't developed the same tics that he had due to their shared torment. So instead of pushing or helping further it, he just let Harry take the pace he was comfortable with.

He knew it was helping more than anything else was, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It took far to long to undo the damage that had been done to Harry, in Juuzou's opinion.

And as they worked on it, he slowly watched Harry become slightly more unhinged than he had been when they first left Big Madam's care.

Juuzou kept up, though, because he knew if he didn't that nothing would ever get better for the kid.

He knew he wasn't the only one noticing the changes in Harry, though, because whenever they went to the cafe, there were always remarks by whoever was behind the counter about the changes.

And whether they were good or not, Juuzou didn't care to take other's opinions to heart. He knew that most would say that the changes were horrible, but it was better than the alternative.

* * *

By the time Harry's next birthday rolled around, Juuzou was quite happy with the effort that had been put forth. 

While sure, most people wouldn't like the changes that Harry had gone through just to remain relatively sane from his memories, Juuzou didn't mind it.

But still, it threw him off when he woke up to Harry pouncing on him with a worried expression and a letter clutched in his hand on the kid's birthday.

"What's going on?"

Harry held out the letter silently, watching with too-bright green eyes as Juuzou pulled the parchment from the already opened letter to read it.

They sat in silence for a while, Juuzou reading and re-reading the letter before he tilted his head. "Let's write them back, shall we?"

Harry stared at him for another moment before he grinned and got up, letting the white-haired male up as well.

They took it to the cafe, pouring over the paper with wide smiles as they decided on what to put.

They didn't acknowledge the strange looks they were getting, and the workers in the cafe only eyed them warily for a moment before continuing about their jobs.

"Okay! I got it!" Juuzou said, taking the pen from Harry and writing something down.

Harry read it as he wrote and nodded when Juuzou looked up at him in question. "Perfect," he said immediately.

* * *

Their only issue was getting the letter sent, and even then, it wound up with Juuzou just turning it in to the mailing system and watching absently as they handled it. 

* * *

Of course, two days later, neither of them were prepared for the return letter with a Portkey in it. 

"Guess we should go say goodbye to our friends at the cafe!" Juuzou said after a moment.

Harry nodded and helped gather important belongings into bags before joining his 'brother' on route to Anteiku.

* * *

"Oh. Where are you two off to?"

Juuzou shrugged in return. "It turns out that we've got family in England that wants to meet us," he offered, knowing full well it was a lie, but it was what they'd decided on.

This got a nod from the girl behind the counter. "Be careful, then," she said decisively. "And come back to visit sometime!"

"Why, of course! Where else would we get our sweets besides here?" Juuzou said, throwing a wave as he directed Harry out of the cafe.

* * *

A groan came from Harry as they hit the ground in England. "Oh, I don't like that," he grumbled, pushing himself up and dusting himself off. 

Juuzou didn't look much better off, slightly more pale than he had been before, but he kept dark red eyes trained on the woman before them.

Harry followed his gaze and locked his expression to neutral pretty immediately following.

The woman - McGonagall, Juuzou's mind supplied after a moment - stared at them as well, examining them before she spoke.

"Mr. Potter I know. You, however..."

"Name's Juuzou Suzuya," Juuzou offered immediately, dark red eyes narrowed at her.

He didn't offer any further information, but she seemed to understand anyway and nodded, continuing on as if it had never happened.

* * *

"So what do you think, kid? Want to go?"

Harry looked over at Juuzou warily. "Are you gonna stay in England while I'm at school?"

Juuzou shrugged in response. "Maybe. I don't know yet. I'll definitely get you for holidays, though," he said immediately.

It was quiet for a long moment before Harry nodded. "I want to go,"

"We'll get your supplies tomorrow, then," Juuzou decided, looking around the room they'd been supplied for their stay. "Get some sleep,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to allow you guys final decision about what House Harry will be in.   
> However, your options are between Gryffindor and Slytherin ONLY because face it, there's nowhere else a Harry raised by Juuzou would go.   
> Id also like suggestions for friendships and (later on) possible ships as I wont be using canon ones.   
> Thanks.

Shopping with Juuzou was a nightmare on a normal day, in the Muggle  world. 

Shopping in Diagon Alley with him? It was a million times worse. 

Juuzou's sing-song voice drifted easily over the loud chatter of the full street, despite his efforts of being quiet.

And since the white-blond had decided it was a great idea to self stitch around his middle finger and hand, the stares were only made worse. 

Harry wanted to hide, but he had to admit that he was having fun, too. 

Though he'd much prefer not having the judgmental stares follow them into every shop they entered. 

He wound up with more books than he needed, some of them only gotten because Juuzou and him both were interested in them. Those would stay behind when he went to Hogwarts. 

"This is much more exciting than I thought it'd be!" Juuzou remarked, eyes shining brightly as Harry and him finished their shopping with ice cream. 

Harry just grinned in response to the comment, silently agreeing. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first of September came in a blur - the two boys had spent the remaining time pouring over Harry's books and talking.

Juuzou went with Harry to the station, but stopped outside the entryway to the Platform and grinned at Harry. "This is as far as I go," he told him, surprisingly serious - no sing-song tone in his voice. "Write often, like we talked about,"

Harry nodded in agreement, giving a small smile, but it was shaky.

Juuzou watched him disappear through to the Platform before he turned and walked away - there was no reason to linger.

* * *

Getting onto the train wasn't an easy feat - the trunk was too heavy for him to lift on his own. 

He let out a surprised hum when a set of twins helped him along, making an offhand remark.

He grinned, though, emerald eyes dancing in amusement as they started joking around.

But he didn't linger - he found a compartment and got settled, ready for this adventure to begin.

While he wouldn't admit it, he would miss Juuzou - the boy had become like an older brother to him, and it was hard to part with the only person you'd ever relied on.

* * *

About halfway through the trip to Hogwarts, the twins from earlier joined him with one of their friends. 

He offered answers to their questions, asked a few of his own, but otherwise kept quiet.

They didn't seem to worried about it, so he didn't worry either.

Instead, he settled to start on the letter he knew he'd finish after he found out which House he was being placed in.

He ignored the questions about said letter - it wasn't any of their business who he was writing to, anyway.


End file.
